


Thirsty Tuesday

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi comes home from class to find Bokuto and Kuroo have started without him. Kuroo likes calling him captain in bed a little too much.





	Thirsty Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> All 4 are at Tokyo University and all on the Volleyball team, the end of their 3rd year going into their 4th so that Daichi will be their captain their last year. I'm not honestly sure which of them shares this apartment with Daichi. It might be Oikawa. I doubt Kuroo has slept in his real bed all semester, wherever that is.

"Someone got started early," Daichi comments when he comes in their apartment, sitting his messenger bag on the floor. Kuroo, slouched on the couch next to Bokuto, tips his head back to grin at Daichi over the back of it, boneless and so fond. Daichi comes over to loom over him, arms crossed. His eyes drift to the number of cans on the coffee table and back to Kuroo's lazy grin. "Really? Couldn't wait until even the end of my 15:00 final?"

"Aw, don't be a buzzkill, Captain," Kuroo slurs the new title, enjoying the roll of it on his tongue. "I'm done with all my exams! Besides it's Thirsty Thursday."

"Is it?" Bokuto looks up in alarm from the game on the TV he's been squinting at. "Shit! I thought it was Wasted Wednesday!"

"It's TUESDAY, you alcoholics!" Daichi roars at them, making them break down into giggles. "Oikawa's gonna kill you for starting without him."

"Oh noooooo," Bokuto moans, drooping like an underwatered plant.

Daichi circles around the couch and Kuroo kicks at Bokuto until there's enough space in between them for Daichi to drop down into. Daichi is deliciously warm when Kuroo leans into him, although his cheeks are cold from the spring wind outside when Kuroo smudges a kiss against it. Kuroo calls him "Captain" again; Daichi rolls his eyes and points out that there's no reason for him to enjoy it that much because he's ALWAYS called Daichi that, ever since they met in their third year of high school.

"But now you're MY captain," Kuroo points out, which he likes more than a little. Maybe he should be jealous, and he knows that Bokuto and Oikawa are, a little, but Kuroo's degree is taking up too much of his time for it to be him and he knows Daichi is a solid, strong choice for their last year on the university team.

After Oikawa comes home and they yell at each other over food and video games and drinking, Kuroo and Daichi leave Bokuto and Oikawa giggling on each other in the living room to shut themselves in Daichi's bedroom so that Daichi can show him just how solid and strong he can be.

"Oh, _captain_ ," Kuroo moans showily when Daichi presses his mouth against Kuroo's collarbone.

"Would you STOP?" Daichi demands, picking his head up. His hair is mussed from Kuroo's fingers and his cheeks are pink from drinking and oh, Kuroo wants Daichi to push him down into mattress with all the strength those biceps and thighs can manage and absolutely _wreck him_ just like they wrecked Kyoto University in their practice matches last weekend. "You're going to give me a complex when you call me that in front of people!"

"Shut me up then," Kuroo asks, dragging Daichi's shirt up and over his head. His is long gone, a casualty of Bokuto's drunken mismanagement of his takeout container.

"That's just giving you want you want," Daichi retorts, but it doesn't stop Daichi's mouth from finding his nipple and sucking until Kuroo moans, low and desperate. Daichi picks up his head to switch to the other side, fingers digging into Kuroo's hips. Kuroo squirms and gasps, makes so much noise because he doesn't care who in the shitty student apartment building hears him, but also because he knows Daichi likes it when he's loud.

It always makes Kuroo wonder who used to keep so quiet with Daichi, and how they even managed that anyway. Even if Kuroo weren't a shameless exhibitionist, which he absolutely is, it takes Daichi exactly one callused finger to make Kuroo moan anything that Daichi wants him to. Probably that sweet-faced little setter, because _setters_. You know.

"Good?" Daichi asks, pushing the second finger in, fast enough that it burns a little but slowly enough to drive Kuroo half crazy with it, trying to grind down onto Daichi's hand. "Mm, tell me or I'll stop."

"Good, really good, please don't stop," Kuroo rambles. He closes his eyes, the room spinning a little, and focuses on the heat and length of Daichi's fingers as they stretch him open, his thumb teasing at Kuroo's rim, the wet heat of his mouth in the crease of Kuroo's thigh. He's still talking, probably, but no idea what about other than "please" and "more" and " _Daichi_ , would you just _put it in_ already?"

Kuroo loses a few moments of time, and when he peels his eyes open, Daichi is hovering over him, so close but not close enough, eyes dark with lust but still creased at the corners with the little bit of concern that even drinking can't ease away entirely.

"Okay?" Daichi asks, voice low like it's a secret, how fond he is of Kuroo, how wanted he is. "You aren't gonna be sick in my bed, are you?"

"Not if you don't fuck me already," Kuroo groans. Daichi opens his mouth, but Kuroo is already wrapping legs around his waist, reaching for his dick. "I'm joking, for fuck's sake, I'm fine, please, _please_ fuck me, Daichi."

"Your mouth is the worst," Daichi grumbles, but Kuroo knows he loves the way Kuroo never shuts up, and then he forgets to know anything when Daichi is pressing inside him in a slow, thick press that steals all of his breath. The pressure of it feels like it should hurt, if he weren't drunk, but Daichi is always better than that and it doesn't hurt, is just all intensity and overwhelm.

Kuroo loves the way it steals all of his sense, every time, loves the way it stops him from thinking for just a little bit, stops all of the useless loops his brain is always murmuring and fills it with warm static instead.

"I love that," Kuroo tries to moan, but it comes out "you" instead and everything grinds to a halt as they blink at each other in the shitty bluish light from Daichi's desk lamp.

"Yeah?" Daichi asks, very quietly.

"Kinda," Kuroo mumbles. It's more embarrassing, somehow, than moaning for the whole block to hear how deep he wants Daichi's dick, how hard he wants to come on it.

"Ok," Daichi agrees. He kisses the surprise off of Kuroo's face, slow and careful before he starts fucking him again and it all turns messy and breathless and loud. Eventually he flips Kuroo over and fucks into him so deeply that Kuroo can't even moan about it, can only wheeze facedown in the pillow he's clutching while Daichi strokes him off with his big, warm hand and sinks teeth into the back of Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo comes so hard all of his joints go molten, and when Daichi does a few minutes later, the throb of it echoes up Kuroo's spine like an earthquake aftershock that knocks all the shit off your shelves just when you thought you were safe from the first one.

Somehow they end up facing each other, sheets twisted under them and sweat drying on their skin. Kuroo feels much less drunk than he wants to, now, and Daichi is looking him over calmly like Kuroo is a trick play he was sure wouldn't work on paper but now has seen pulled off successfully against him.

"Sorry I…" Kuroo isn't sure what he's sorry for. Not for being fucked most of the way into Wasted Wednesday. "Said that."

"Are you?" Daichi asks. He reaches across the centimeters between them to touch his thumb to Kuroo's cheekbone, trailing down along it.

"No." Kuroo offers a bittersweet smile as Daichi's hand flattens to cup his cheek. He leans in closer, like he's going to tell a secret, and Kuroo holds his breath, in case it's too quiet for him to hear.

"I'm not either," Daichi tells him. "Not sorry. And I won't be sorry if you tell me again tomorrow either."

The weight heavy on Kuroo's chest evaporates suddenly, sending him bumping into Daichi's chest like a bunch of zoo balloons accidentally released, their mouths against each other. " _Captain_."

"No," Daichi tells him, exasperated, but he can't stop Kuroo doing it, and honestly, Kuroo thinks, it doesn't seem like he's even trying that hard.


End file.
